


Three Deaths

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Deaths" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  This is a much gentler Isildur than I usually write--I don't know what came over me! *grin*





	Three Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Deaths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is a much gentler Isildur than I usually write--I don't know what came over me! *grin*

The scream of metal as Narsil dies is almost loud enough to block the scream from Isildur's heart, broken on Elendil's death.

He snatches up the hilt of the dead sword and swings wildly, desperate to wreak any damage he can on Sauron, even if it means his death; the death of his father and the destruction of Narsil have cast him adrift.

His scream of triumph is nowhere near loud enough to be heard over the eerie scream of wind as Sauron vanishes, vanquished by a dead sword in the hands of a grieving but very much alive man.


End file.
